It's Always Fair Weather
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. A half sweet, half funny story in which Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and Mojo spend time together at the local amusement park, enjoying each other's company; meanwhile, the Gang Green Gang make several attempts to sneak Little Arturo onto the new giant roller coaster after he's deemed too short to ride. Based on a Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi episode.


**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. The storyline is a nod to the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi episode, "The Ride Stuff." Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The City of Townsville! Where the Utonium family is happily spending the day at the Townsville amusement park!

Rebecca and her uncle Professor Utonium are traipsing through the fairgrounds with Rebecca's little cousins the Powerpuff Girls, each of whom is floating along, holding a different colored balloon, leading on. Blossom is holding a pink heart-shaped balloon, Bubbles a blue bunny-shaped one, and Buttercup a green star-shaped one; the girls giggle merrily as they float along.

"Thank you very much for taking us to the carnival, professor." Blossom says gratefully.

"It was very kind of you." Bubbles adds.

"You're quite welcome, dears." the professor replies warmly. "Now, what would everyone like to do next?"

Before anyone can answer, however, the group hears a voice merrily calling, "Hello, Becca Darling!" upon which they glance over to see Rebecca's boyfriend Mojo Jojo running up to them. "Mojo Sweetie!" Rebecca quickly gives him a big hug and kiss. "What brings you to our little corner of the world?"

"Oh, not much," Mojo replies. "I had just wanted to come see you again. How have you and your family been?"

"Oh, very well, thank you," Rebecca replies kindly. "My family and I came here on vacation."

"We buyed balloons!" Bubbles exclaims cheerily as she bobs up and down in the air.

Mojo laughs merrily at her spunk. "Why, how wonderful!" He then turns to Rebecca. "Well say, would you like to go together and check out the park a bit?"

"Ooh, yes, please, I'd love to!" Rebecca looks casually over her shoulder. I this okay, Uncle John?"

"Well, absolutely, Sweet Pea," the professor replies. "We'll catch up with you a bit later."

"'Bye, Becca! 'Bye, Mojo! Please take care!" the girls and professor call, politely waving as the two leave. "'Bye, girls! 'Bye, Uncle John! We'll see you soon!" Rebecca calls as she and Mojo politely wave back.

The two walk slowly through the park, holding hands. "By the way," Rebecca inquires. "Are April, Deanna, and the Gang Green Gang here?"

"Yes," Mojo replies. "They're on the other side of the park; we'll probably catch up to them eventually."

Rebecca spots one of the concession stands and asks, "Wanna have something to grub on?" Mojo says, "Sure, I don't mind. In fact, it's on me. Whatever you want and what I want, the money's on me. Anything that floats your boat, figuratively speaking that is?" Rebecca muses for a moment and says, "How about some gyros?"

Mojo smiled, "You read my mind." The two approach the stand and Mojo says, "Two gyros, please." The two got their orders and sat near a bench. Rebecca bites into her gyro as some of the sour cream oozed from her mouth. Mojo snickered, "You look like a mad dog with the sour cream on your lips there."

Rebecca asked, "What?" Rebecca felt her face and asked, "Did I get it?" Mojo shook his head and said, "Over on the right." Rebecca licked the side and said, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, the Gang Green Gang and their girls are strolling through the fairgrounds. "So, what'ssssss everybodysssss wanna do next?" Snake inquires.

"Hm," Ace muses, perusing the rides all around them. "Maybe we could go on dat one, or maybe dat one or-Ooh!" The Gang Green Gang leader stops in his tracks and stares in awe at what he's found. "_DAT_ one!"

April, Deanna, and the rest of the gang turn to see a huge roller coaster with many twists, turns, and super-high drops. "Da Beast!" Ace exclaims. "Da coolest roller coaster in Townsville, _and_ da one wit' da most records! Most twists 'n turns, most dips 'n loops, highest speed, most people made really, really sick..."

"And the sssssscariest!" Snake continues. "I hear it's ssssso ssssscary, your face gets a terror freezzzzze!" He quickly makes a terrified expression to prove his point.

April and Deanna exchange excited looks. "Oh boy, this sounds so cool!' April says. "Yeah," Deanna replies. "I hear that it takes you up for several miles in the air," April continues, "And then it sends you shooting down for about a million miles an hour! And all this time, you're going, '_AAAAAAAAAAAH_!'"

The group begins excitedly making their way toward the ride when Ace notices a sign by the ticket booth. "Huh? What's this?" He pauses to read it. "'Warning! This ride may cause: crying, screaming, projectile vomiting, amnesia, spine loss, embarrassing accidents, uncontrollable gas..."

"And explosive diarrhea!" The others quickly jump in with him on the last quote. Upon reading this, the group exchanges concerned looks. "Heh, heh, aww, that's no problem, right?" Ace says apprehensively. "Yeah," Snake replies. "They jusssst put warningsssss like that there for folks' sssssafety, there ain't nothin' to it."

Gruber, however, makes no attempt to hide his apprehension; he begins shuddering and sweating profusely. As the group is about to make their way toward the ticket booth, Grubber gently taps Deanna's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Grubber?" she asks as she slowly crouches down to his level. "Phttbhtht, thbhthtbht, phtbhthbbht, thbhtbbbhtht!" Grubber razzes fearfully. "You're afraid the ride isn't safe?" Deanna gently places a consoling hand on the hunchback's shoulder. "Oh, don't be afraid, Grubber. They only put things like that there for people's safety."

"Yeah," Billy adds. "It might even just be a joke."

"And we'll all be together," April adds. "We won't let anything bad happen."

Feeling much more relieved, Grubber mops his brow and breathes a hearty sigh. "Pfew." Unfortunately, this mood is soon shattered as he observes a guy with a black eye and his head, arm, and leg bandaged up, being towed off of the ride in a wheelchair by a nurse. "Why? Whhhhhyyy?" the guy wails woefully. Terrified, Grubber dashes in fear back to the rest of the group. "PHTBBHTHT!"

"Why?" the guy wails after Grubber has left. "Why won't you let me go on the ride?"

"Sir, you're in no condition to." the nurse replies.

"But it's my birthday!" the guy protests.

April, Deanna and the gang, followed closely behind by a still somewhat apprehensive Grubber, make their way to the ticket booth. "We'd like seven tickets for dis ride, please." Ace requests.

"Sure thing, dude." the ticket taker, a teenage boy with messy blonde hair, replies as he hands Ace a ribbon of tickets. Ace then shares them out to the group, upon which everyone checks the thickets in. No sooner does Arturo check his in, however, when the ticket taker suddenly exclaims. "Who-oa, hold it there!" Arturo stops in his tracks and looks up at the boy. "Es something wrong, Senor?"

"Ohh, sorry, little dude, but you're too short to go on this ride."

Arturo stares up at him incredulously. "Too short? Oh, that es ridiculous, I didn't see anything indicating that coming in here!"

"Well, let's just see what Kitty the Elephant has to say." The ticket taker drags out a You Must be This Tall to Ride sign in the shape of an elephant with a Dumbo-eque hat and places it next to Arturo. "Ho ho ho," the sign chortles in a goofy electronic voice. "I'm sorry, little boy or girl, but you do not meet this ride's minimum height requirement." The smallest Gang Green Gang member crosses his arms and scowls. "Oh, for gosh sakes!"

"But Arturo's our friend!" April protests.

"Yeah," Snake adds. "We wouldn't wantssss ta ride without himsssss."

"Well, I'm sorry dude and dudette, but park rules are park rules." the ticket taker relies.

The group traipses off to the side and seat themselves in park benches. "What a lousy rule." Arturo grumbles. "Yeah, I'll say," notes Billy. "This jus' ain't fair!"

"Well, one thing dat is fer sure is we ain't gonna stand fer it," a determined Ace replies. "Arturo's goin' wit' us on dat roller coaster and ain't no one gonna tell us otherwise! C'mon, guys!" He and the gang then begin to set off.

"Uhm, say," inquires a concerned Deanna. "Where might you all be going?"

"We's gonna find somethin' ta help us sneak Arturo onto da rollercoaster." Ace calls over his shoulder. Deanna and April exchange concerned glances, both knowing that this was yet another of the gang's crazy plans.

Mojo and Rebecca finished eating as they started walking around. Mojo chuckled, "Remember when I fired my laser gun at the one game stand when the person working near the stand was trying to gyp you out of your money for the puppy Bubbles wanted to win?" Rebecca giggled, "Yeah, and the stuffed animals were intact without any holes or burns. That was pretty good. Also, you even taught me how to throw darts for that one game."

Spotting a ride, the two looked at it as it shows a huge crazy slide with different loops and turns. Rebecca said, "Let's try that one." Mojo said, "Now? But we ate and..." Rebecca said, "It's not a roller coaster, Mojo. We'll be fine."

Rebecca and Mojo buy two tickets to the ride, then seat themselves on the slide. "Ready?' Mojo notes. "Here we GOOOOOOOOOO!" The two slide swiftly down the slide, whipping through the loops and turns at top speed; as they reach the end, they slowly drop to the ground, laughing and falling into each other's arms. "Ooh, that was wonderful, Mojo!" Rebecca exclaims joyously. "Thank you so much for going with me!" Mojo blushes a bit. "You're quite welcome, Sweetheart."

It's at this moment when a thought crosses Rebecca's mind. "Hmm, I wonder how April, Deanna and the guys are doing."

"Mmn," Mojo muses. "Well, hopefully we'll catch up with them soon."

Meanwhile, the gang are hurrying through the fairgrounds, looking for things that might help them. Suddenly, Ace's gaze stops on what appears to be a large closet back behind ne of the attractions. They quietly make their way over to it and throw the door open, finding it full of various animal costumes. Ace smiles, "And Bingo was his Name-O! These'll be perfect!" Upon spying a bunny costume, Billy happily claps his hands. "Ooh, bunny! I luv bunnies!"

As the gang traipse into the closet, Ace quickly dons a lion costume, while Snake dons a giraffe costume. Billy dons the bunny costume which ends up fitting better than it appeared to at first(Though he does struggle a bit to get the zipper up and over his large belly), Grubber dons a panda costume that ends up looking slightly baggy, and Arturo dons a mouse costume with a large mask that makes him slightly top-heavy.

Upon disguising themselves, the gang quickly hurry back out into the open and dash through the fairgrounds calling, "Park staff comin' through!" Unfortunately, this turned out not to be a very wise idea, because within moments the gang hear the rumble of many small footsteps coming toward them. "Say, what es that noise?' Arturo inquires as he struggles to keep his head up. His question is quickly answered as a large group of screaming kids descend on them en masse. The gang freeze where they stand. "Uh-" Ace begins. "-Oh." Billy finishes.

The kids swarm all over the gang, tackling them to the ground, pulling their costumes' ears, and hopping up and down on them. "Hey! Whoa-oa! Please, settle down, kids!" the gang exclaim in protest. After what seems like forever, the kids quickly leave; the gang lie in a heap on the ground, panting and gasping for breath. "The horrorsssss...the horrorsssss..." Snake groans weakly. "Now I know how a wrestler feels..." Billy moans.

"Okay...dat didn't work..." Ace says weakly as he and the others slowly pick themselves up. "But there oughta be somethin' around here that can help us." Upon these words, he and the others then set off again. "Good idea, Boss." Arturo notes as he slowly follows, still struggling to keep his large mouse mask up.

Meanwhile, as Rebecca and Mojo continue their trek through the park they suddenly hear, "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" and turn to see a game booth with a barker calling, "Knock the milk bottles down, win your girlfriend a fabulous prize!" In the stand next to him are various manner of jewelry, such as bracelets, earrings, and necklaces, adorned with lovely brightly colored jewels that glisten in the sunlight. Mojo looks at some of the jewelry and spots a pair of beautiful turquoise earrings with silver, then pays $3.00 to the worker and receives three baseballs. Taking each of the balls, Mojo aimed and threw the balls towards the milk bottle as he knocks them all down. Rebecca said, "Nice job, Mojo!"

The worker at the stand says, "Well, folks, looks like we've got a winner! Pick a prize, sir! Any prize for the prettiest girl who's with you!" Mojo says, "Those turquoise earrings will do." The man places the earrings into a little box and says, "Here ya are. Nice arm, Babe Ruth."

Mojo stifles a small laugh as he gently hands Rebecca the prize. "For you, my sweet." Rebecca smiles. "Oh, thank you, Sweetheart!" She gives Mojo a gentle kiss which causes him to smile and blush.

A concerned look then crosses Mojo's face. "Gee, I hope that the others are doing okay. I hope that the gang haven't gotten themselves into any trouble, peril, or danger."

"Mmm," Rebecca muses. "I hope not either, but odds are very good that they have..."

Meanwhile, the gang continue their trek through the park; presently, Snake notices a booth selling giant teddy bears. "Ssssssay, maybe we'sssss could use thossssse for sssssssomethin'!"

"Good idea, Snake." Ace replies as the gang make their way over to the booth. "Uhm, excuse me, sir," Ace says as he and the others take out their wallets. "May we have five of your biggest teddy bears, please?"

"Certainly, young man." the seller replies, upon which he hands each of the gang a massive teddy bear. "Thanks, sir." the gang reply as they hand him the money. "You're quite welcome." the seller replies as the gang then leave.

The gang make their way back toward the roller coaster. "A'right, guys," Ace whispers. "If we play it cool, no one'll be da wiser."

"Sure thing, boss." the others oblige, upon which the gang hold the teddy bears up in front of themselves and begin tiptoeing toward the gate. Unfortunately, as soon as they reach the threshold the turnstile knocks the bears out of their hands. Hearing the sound, the ticket taker whips around and sees the gang standing by the gate with the bears at their feet. The gang's green faces turn bright red. "Uhhhhh, hi there, dude," Ace says nervously. "Wonderful weather we're havin'."

The ticket taker quickly pulls a lever by the ticket booth, which sends the gang flying through the air and flopping to the ground in a heap by the fountain in the middle of the park. "_AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH! OOF_!"

"Oogh," Snake groans as he and the others slowly help each other up. "Well, that didn't workssssss."

"Don't worry, guys," replies a determined Ace. "We'll think a' somethin'. Let's go see what else we can find." Grubber taps Ace lightly on the shoulder and razzes, "Phthhhbhtht, thbhthht, thbbbhtht?"(Meaning, "Are you sure that this is such a good idea, boss?")

"Stupid rules are meant to be broken," Ace replies, now more determined than ever. "There's gotta be somethin' here what we can use ta sneak Arturo on." Upon this, the gang then set off again.

Meanwhile, as Rebecca and Mojo continue their trek through the park Rebecca's gaze falls on a large blue and purple ferris wheel. She turns to Mojo. "Shall we, Sweetie?"

"Certainly, my dear." The two then traipse over to the ride and buy tickets. Mojo says, "Two for us, please." He takes the tickets and hands the two to the person controlling the ride. The man said, "Thanks. Enjoy the ride, you two. Keep your hands on the bar at all times and no rocking." He slides the bar on for the two, then goes to check on the others going on the ride.

As the ride shifts into gear, Rebecca and Mojo slowly rise into the air. From their spot at the top of the ride, the two can see the sun shining just above the distant mountaintops. Rebecca breathes a hearty sigh with contentment. "Ohh, isn't this lovely, Mojo?"

"Quite indeed, my sweet. Moreso since we're experiencing it together." Mojo replies wistfully. Upon these words, Rebecca blushes deeply and the two put their arms around each other's shoulders and hold each other close, gazing off into the distance at the beautiful view.

Meanwhile, the gang continue their journey through the park, looking for anything else that might help them. Suddenly, Grubber begins rapidly motioning straight ahead and excitedly razzing, "Phthbbht! Thbbhtht! Pthtbhtht!" The gang then turn to see a ride containing what looked like several large remote control jets. "Grubber, yer brilliant!" Ace replies excitedly. "Dis'll be jus' da ticket!"

The gang buy five tickets to the ride and quickly seat themselves in one of the planes. Ace sits in the pilot's seat and controls the plane via a steering wheel; he guides the contraption high into the air and maneuvers it toward the very highest peak of the roller coaster. 'Closer...closer...' he thinks.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind whips up and throws the plane off balance. "Oh, prune juice..." Ace groans. The plane then flips over, dumping the five out. "_YAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

Snake drops onto one of the arms of a large spinning octopus ride in the middle of the water park. Surprised, he stares in amazement at his surroundings, scratching his head. "Uhm, what jusssssst happened?"

Ace plummets into the water park's orca whale tank. "Ugh." he groans, brushing water out of his hair. Suddenly, he sees a large number of fins approaching him! "YEEP!" The Gang Green Gang leader fearfully swims for his life; he climbs out of the tank and collapses in a heap on the ground. "Pant...pant...Dat was quite an experience."

Billy topples into a game booth and ends up behind a display housing several large baskets. "Oof, where am I?" Just then, several people line up at the booth with whiffleballs in their hands; panic pales the largest Gang Green Gang member's face. "Uh oh..." The people begin throwing whiffleballs at top speed, pummeling Billy. "Home run..." he groans as he collapses to the ground.

Grubber drops toward the ferris wheel and ends up between a teenage couple in one of the cars. The boy and girl close their eyes and go in for a smooch, then suddenly notice something amiss. Upon opening their eyes, they notice Grubber between them and scream, "_AAAAAAAH_!" Grubber gives a big razz, "Phtbbbtht!"

From the top of the ride, Rebecca and Mojo hear the sound and begin looking around them in perplexity. "That's odd," Rebecca muses. "I thought I heard Grubber."

"It sounded like he was very close and nearby, too." Mojo notes. The two exchange curious looks, then quickly dismiss the notion. "It's...probably just our imagination." Secretly, however, both were still wondering what trouble the gang were getting themselves into this time.

Arturo goes flying through the animal park, zooming through a popcorn trolley, then crashing into a small animal pen. "Oof. Buttery." the smallest Gang Green Gang member groans as he slowly rights himself, with popcorn covering his clothes and hair.

Hearing the crash, his worried friends come running up to him. "Arturo, are you okay, Dude?" Ace inquires. "Please do not worry, amigos, I es quite fine." Arturo replies. Suddenly noticing a large number of sharp toothed frogs surrounding him, Arturo then apprehensively says, "I, uhm, do have one question, however...do South Bolivian biting frogs like popcorn?"

"Hmm," Ace muses, not understanding the situation. "I don't kn-"

"Based on(Ouch) an informative poll(Ouch), I'd say yes(Ouch)." Arturo cuts Ace off quickly as the frogs bite him. "_AAAAAAAAUGH_!" Arturo comes dashing out of the exhibit, with several frogs still attached to his head.

As Ace and the others gently help remove the frogs from their friend's head, a determined look crosses Ace's face. "We can't give up. There's gotta be some way all of us can get on dat ride." Upon these words, the five then set off again.

Mojo and Rebecca got off the ride, then they looked around the park. Rebecca says, "We've got another half hour to kill, Mojo. Whaddya wanna do now?" Mojo sees a tunnel of love ride that has some boats shaped like swans and suggests, "How about the Tunnel of Love?" Rebecca giggled lightly when Mojo quirks his brows in a teasing manner, then she said, "Sure, let's go there."

The two buy tickets to the ride and seat themselves in a swan boat. The boat slowly drifts through a tunnel lined with many hearts, stars and cupids. Rebecca breathes a hearty sigh as she observes the lovely ambiance and gently places her hand on Mojo's. Glancing over at her hand on his, Mojo smiles and blushes deeply.

It's at this moment that Mojo notices a look of concern crossing Rebecca's face. "Is something wrong, my sweet?" he asks with a tad of worry to his voice.

"Well, it sounded very much like Grubber was on the ferris wheel with us earlier; I can't help but wonder if he and the others are in some kind of trouble." Rebecca replies. Mojo sighed, "I'm sure that they're alright. If those five were in trouble, we'd be finding them in an instant. But it's just us now. We'll find them after this ride and see if they're still alright."

Rebecca eased a bit and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." The two looked at some figurines of famous couples in the past like Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Marc Anthony, and so on. Rebecca and Mojo look on with starry eyes and gently put their arms around each other, holding each other close.

Meanwhile, the gang are slowly making their way back to the ride. Noticing their slightly disheveled appearance, a concerned Deanna inquires, "Goodness, are you guys okay."

"Kinda'..." Ace groans. "We was tryin' ta find ways ta sneak Arturo onto da ride, but everything we tried backfired."

"We'sssss got tackled by kidssss, flung from a catapultssss, and dropped from an airplane ride, and even bitten by frogssssss." Snake elaborates.

"What do you mean we?!" Arturo replies impatiently.

"Ooh, we're so sorry, you guys," April says as she and Deanna help gently dust the five of them off. "Please don't worry, I'm sure that there must be a way for all of us to ride." Noticing a stilt walker from the side show walking by, Deanna's mind races. "In fact...I think I may have an idea! Follow me, please."

The seven hurry toward the closet from earlier; moments later, April and Deanna come out wearing long silk dresses and large sunglasses, with Grubber and Arturo's feet sticking out at the bottom. "Are you okay down there, Grubber?" Deanna inquires?"

"Thbbhtht." Grubber obligingly razzes in reply. Arturo sniffles, "Hup-hup-_PTCHOO_!"

"Please be careful, Arturo," a concerned April notes. "We mustn't let him find us out."

"Oh, lo siento, Senorita April," Arturo replies. "This material tickles mi nose a bit."

Ace, Snake and Billy then step out garbed in leather jackets, jeans, and elevator shoes. "Dis oughta work like a charm." Ace muses as the group makes their way back toward the roller coaster.

As they cross the threshold, April and Deanna approach the ticket taker. "G'day, mate," April says. "We're tall Australian rock singers."

"And we'd like ta board yer ride, since we're so very tall." Deanna adds.

"Hmm," the ticket taker muses. "You look, like, familiar. Have we met before?"

"Why, no, Guv'nor," Ace replies. "This is the first time we've ever met." The ticket taker is still a bit skeptical but say, "All right. Please, like, enjoy the ride."

"Why, thank you." April replies. As they slowly embark the ride, Arturo gives another small sneeze. "Hup-_PTCHOO_!"

"Gesundheit, tall lady's knee cap." the ticket taker says.

"Oh, thanks, Guv'nor." Arturo replies. Fortunately, the ticket taker doesn't notice anything amiss.

Everyone quickly hop out of their disguises, revealing their regular clothes underneath, and file into their seats. "Hah ha!" Ace exclaims triumphantly. "We did it! We're finally gonna ride Da Beast t'gether! And it's all thanks ta you girls."

"Thanksssss sssssso much for your helpssssss." Snake says.

April blushes. "You're quite welcome, Sweetie, but we can all share thanks."

As April and Deanna pull the safety bar down on the seat in front of them, the gang try to do the same, but Arturo's feet keep getting in the way. "Uh oh," the smallest Gang Green Gang member says nervously. "Something es very wrong here!"

"Uhm, ssssssir?" Snake calls to the ticket taker. "May we pleasssse have a little _HEEEEEEEEEEELP_!" His sentence ends in a yell as the ride takes off at top speed. The gang hang onto the bar for dear life as the coaster whips through several loos and corkscrew turns, then rises and drops several times. The coaster then climbs several feet in the air; as the gang notice themselves at the top of a very steep drop, they gulp and sweat profusely. "Ooh, this very bad now." Ace says apprehensively.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAH_!" the gang scream as the coaster then quickly drops at high speed, then takes then through several more swerves and loops. At last the coaster comes to a stop; April and Deanna disembark the ride, upon which the gang collapse out of the ride in a heap on the ground, very worn and worse for wear. "Goodness, are you guys all right?" inquires a concerned April.

"Kinda'..." Ace replies weakly.

"Sorta'..." Snake groans.

"Not exactly..." Billy moans.

"Well," Ace notes. "I guess maybe it's okay if some rules ain't broken."

"I wassssss just thinking the ssssssame thingsssss." Snake replies.

Hearing the crashing and screaming, a concerned Rebecca and Mojo run up to their friends and find the gang lying in a tangled heap and Grubber, Arturo, and Billy with "terror freezes" on their faces. "Gracious, are you guys all right?" asks a very concerned Rebecca. "You look like you just fell off a roller coaster!" Ace said, "Ya know, Becca? It's a pretty ironic thing ya said cuz we just did." Before he could say more, Ace held his stomach and ran towards a trashcan to blow chunks, "BLEEEEEAAAAAGH!" Everyone groaned in disgust at Ace's misfortune, then Deanna checks in her purse for some relief pill and gets out a little bottle of Pepto Bismal.

Mojo sees a stand that sells soda and says to the person in charge, "One medium Pepsi, please." He gets the drink and goes over to Ace as Deanna hands him the little pink tablet. Deanna said, "Here, this should help your stomach." Mojo hands Ace the soda and says, "Drink it down slowly. It'll help make the pill go down your throat easily and to help settle, relax, and coax your stomach down. Just take one sip at a time."

Ace nods as he puts the pill in his mouth, "Uh-huh."

As she and her friends gently help the others up, a still very concerned Rebecca inquires, "If I may ask, please, what have you guys been doing all of this time?" Grubber weakly razzes out what happened, to which Rebecca replies, "They said Arturo was too short to ride, so you all made various attempts to sneak him on?" Grubber nods yes. Rebecca furrows her brow, _Sounds very much like another one of their crazy schemes! s_he thinks, biting her tongue not to say it out loud.

"Oogh," Billy groans. "Guess dat ride weren't so great after all."

"Y'know," Snake notes. "Th' biggesssssst adrenaline rushesss I gotsssss all day were from gettin' flung from that catapult 'n ridin' that airplane ridessss." Upon these words, Ace, who was now feeling much better, gets a musing look on his face. "Say...now there's an idea!" Rebecca and Mojo exchange concerned glances, knowing that Ace must have another crazy plan in mind. _Uh oh._ they think.

Mojo said, "Don't even say it, Ace. I'm warning you."

Rebecca said, "You and the guys are gonna get killed."

Snake said, "No, we won'tsss. Ace, what idea do yasss have?"

"Well," Ace replies as the gang gather around him. "I was thinkin' maybe of suggestin' a ride what combines da elements a'those, y'know, sorta like a catapult airplane ride?"

"Ooh, muy mucho good idea, boss!" Arturo exclaims excitedly.

"Phthhbhtht!" Grubber razzes obligingly.

Rebecca and Mojo exchange incredulous looks. "Oh, he can't be serious!" Rebecca whispers. "Is he crazy?" Mojo whispers in reply. "I've often wondered that very thing..." Rebecca whispers.

Ace then strolls up to the ticket taker. "Uhm, excuse me, sir. I have a proposition to make you."

"Yes, Dude?" the ticket taker replies.

Rebecca and Mojo watched Ace talking to the ticket taker, then Mojo said, "All we could do is keep our fingers crossed and watch." Rebecca nods, "You said it, Mojo."

Moments later, the ticket taker has a jet plane shaped ride rigged up on a catapult. Several people buy tickets, then seat themselves on the ride, upon which the ticket taker pulls the lever and sends them flying off into the distance, screaming, "_YAAAAAAAAAAH_!" The gang buy tickets to the ride next; after seating themselves on the ride, the ticket taker pulls the lever sending them flying. "_AAAAAAAAAAH_!" After landing, the gang laugh and say, "That was awesome!"

Rebecca, Mojo, April, and Deanna exchange nonplussed looks. "They're crazy, but we love them." Deanna whispers to April, with a small smile.

"Indeed." April replies.

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo-Teenage Boy/Barker-Roger L. Jackson  
Professor Utonium/Ticket Taker for Ferris Wheel-Tom Kane  
Blossom/People at Park-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Kids-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Teenage Girl/Kids-E.G. Daily  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Kitty the Elephant-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/Teddy Bear Seller-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia

Ticket Taker for Roller Coaster/People at Park-Rob Paulsen

People at Park-Nicole Oliver, Cathy Weseluck, Peter New, Kyle Rideout


End file.
